danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Seki
General Information Kazumi Seki (JP: 関　数美, Seki Kazumi) is a tsukumogami of abacus who has about enough ability to count anything. She has a sister named Kazuko Seki, and is currently working for Chouko Kazushiro, Suukami. ☯'Personality' “''You can COUNT on me!” --- Kazumi Seki, 2016 As a reborn abacus, Kazumi feels it is important to be as useful as possible. She won’t even hesitate when asked to count something, as she can do it very easily. In addition to that, Kazumi seems to be very polite and refined, and almost never swears unless she is angered or frightened. Even then, the rudest thing you would hear would be something to the effect of “You balding dolt!” Behind the sophisticated mannerisms lies her other side: her playfulness. When it comes to having fun, Kazumi enjoys playing with fairies of Misty Lake. This brings us to another aspect of Kazumi: Even though she is good with numbers, Kazumi is pretty lazy, and would often procrastinate by playing with the fairies. More often than not, she plays with the fairies all day, forgetting about Chouko’s daily task, and get scolded by Chouko. She claims she can do things at her own pace, but Chouko doesn’t agree. Her sense of humor with puns can quickly make anyone groan. How punny, you ask? Well, for starters, just look at her catchphrase above. Her favorite type of pun is number pun, mainly goroawase. She sometimes substitute words in her sentence with numbers. * “Greetings, old chap. My name is Kazumi, or you can call me 23 (Zu (sounds like TWO)-mi).” * “Have you seen 06 (Rei-mu)?” * “This food stand has some good 29 (Ni-ku).” However, since this RP is an English RP, Kazumi will focus more on making puns that make sense in English, and sparingly spout goroawase. * “That’s gr8 m8. I r8 8/8. No h8, I appreci8.” * “Asking about pi's last digit? That's irrational.” * “I don’t count cows. I’m an abacus, not a cowculator.” Kazumi’s favorite food is apples. Whenever she is scheduled to appear before Chouko, she always take an apple from the designated meeting point, sometimes multiple apples to share with her friends. She also seems to enjoy things that are made of apples and things that are apple-flavored, like apple pies or apple popsicles. The other thing Kazumi seems to enjoy are Fermi estimation problems (For example: How many piano tuners are there in California?). She oft use them in conjunction with her skills to quickly find the number of whatever Chouko wanted her to count. By nature, Kazumi is a pervert who wouldn’t hesitate to make lewd jokes, especially with “interesting” numbers such as 69. Getting her drunk on sake would make matters worse: she tend be extra touchy when intoxicated! Despite being a hopeless pervert, however, she still wants to protect her sister’s innocence, and avoid doing perverted things in front of her sister. Kazumi is tolerant of most things, but she deeply despises dishonesty and cheating, since that’s what got her owner killed. When you play a game with her, it is all fun and games until she catches you cheating. At that point, she will do absolutely anything in her power to make sure you get the punishment you deserve. ☯'Appearance''' The true, abacus form of Kazumi seems to be of the soroban variety. The abacus is made of applewood and brass beads, with 13 rods as usual. The frame of the abacus is carved with a delicate design. On the right side, the letters ｢数美｣ are carved. The human form of this wooden abacus is a bit taller than an average 17-year old human female, at about 165 centimeters (5’5”). Her medium-length blue hair is kept together as twintails, by what seems to be the Greek letter Sigma (∑) or the summation symbol (which are basically the same thing). Her blue eyes are shielded by a pair of square glasses. Despite being made of applewood, Kazumi seems to prefer the color blue over red and mostly focuses on blue for her attire, probably due to being born underwater. She wears a buttoned up dark blue vest with an azure tie and a pastel blue shirt. On her right upper arm, her name, ｢数美｣, is tattooed in black. On both her wrists, she wears wooden bracelets with abacus beads hanging from them. Her knee-length pleated skirt is dark blue like the vest. Her black dress shoes are complemented by black tights. ☯'Theme Songs' * Groove Coaster - Thrash Beat (Regular) * Earthbound - Kraken of the Sea (Battle) * Taiko no Tatsujin - Joubutsu 2000 (Last Word) Backstory Kazumi used to be a handmade abacus belonging to a conman with an unhealthy obsession over apples. Said conman was shanked to death after he conned someone he shouldn’t really have, and his body and his satchel were thrown into a lake, in order to eliminate evidence. The abacus was among the possessions that was in the satchel. 100 years after the abacus was created, Chouko 「数神」, the God of Numbers and Randomization, senses life energy from a lake. When they examine the source of the energy, they noticed an abacus telling Maths joke to itself. After a short conversation, Chouko learns that the abacus used to belong to a conman who was killed and thrown into this river. After hearing this, Chouko drops this line: “Those humans do not know the true value of you. Come with me, abacus, and I shall show you what an abacus such as you can do. What is your name?” --- Chouko, 1980 The abacus had no idea she had a name, but Chouko pointed out the letters that are carved onto the abacus, which reads Kazumi 「数美」. Chouko thought naming Kazumi without a family name sounds strange, so Chouko bestowed upon her the surname of Seki　「関」. Kazumi then followed Chouko out from the lake, and into an unknown land. Upon entering the unknown land, a human form of the abacus seems to have manifested. To prove their point about Kazumi’s ability, Chouko pointed at trees, and asked Kazumi to count the leaves. Whenever Kazumi tries to count anything, a number comes to her mind, and when Kazumi gives Chouko the number, it is always correct. Now, Kazumi has come to understand her own powers, and intended to use it for her own personal entertainment. However, Chouko has other plans for her. “With great power comes great responsibility, Kazumi. No, Kazumi. My name is not Ben. Why did you ask?” --- Chouko, 1980 Chouko, claiming that Kazumi wouldn’t be anywhere without Chouko bringing her out from that lake, and that Kazumi should be thankful for letting her know about this skill, assigned a large scale project for Kazumi: counting absolutely everything in the unknown land, which is known as Gensokyo. Kazumi had a few objections against this outrageous request, but couldn’t argue against Chouko, so she went along with it. Kazumi will count things in Gensokyo, then report back at Kazumi every full moon night, at Chouko’s Fortress of Mathematics in the skies of Gensokyo. Chouko then claims that once Kazumi have sent a report of everything, they will release Kazumi from slavery and allow her do whatever she pleases in Gensokyo. However, Kazumi believes that with her power, she can count anything whenever she wanted to, and instead of doing her job as instructed, go play with the fairies instead. When this happens, Chouko would scold her harshly, and punish her by scheduling her to count more things in the next day, which does not stop her from playing with fairies in any way. Story ☯'Heat Wave' Kazumi was instructed to count all grains of sand in the newly created beach. However, instead of counting sand as instructed, she seemed to be more interested in counting cute girls in swimsuits... (To be continued) Relationships ☯'Cirno' “Let’s play hide and seek! I’ll be it!” --- Cirno She knows Cirno as the one who claims to be the strongest, while Cirno knows her as the one who is really good with numbers. They would sometimes play together. Counting things, doing maths, frozen-frog bowling, friendly danmaku matches, etc. ☯'Daiyousei' “Aren’t you supposed to be working, Zumi-chan?” --- Daiyousei Cirno, Daiyousei, and Kazumi sometimes play together. Daiyousei often express concern about Kazumi slacking off when she should be working, and Kazumi would always tell her not to worry, followed by a the excuse of the day. Most of the time, Kazumi would tell Daiyousei that today is a mathematician’s birthday, and that Chouko allowed her to take a break for that day. Daiyousei never buys that excuse, but plays along anyway. ☯'Keine Kamishirasawa' “Notice me, Kamishirasawa-sama…” --- Kazumi Kazumi heard about Keine-sensei from Cirno. Kazumi views Keine as a good role model and want to be like her, teaching mathematics to others. If they meet, Kazumi will inevitably address her as Kamishirasawa-sama. ☯'Chouko Kazushiro' “I believe in you. Do not turn my belief into distrust.” --- Chouko Chouko is Kazumi’s master and savior. Kazumi deeply respects Chouko, but often like to tease them with puns. Chouko would groan, even though they are laughing inside. Chouko, even though they know Kazumi can be a bit lazy, still trusts Kazumi to do the mission, as she is probably the only one whom Chouko knows who has paranormal counting abilities as of now. Kazumi addresses Chouko as Chouko-sama. ☯'Kazuko Seki' “Sis! Are you slacking off again? That’s no good! No good, ya hear?” --- Kazuko Seki At first, Kazumi does not care much for her sister Kazuko. Cold towards her, even. As they spend time together, however, they grow fond of each other, and acts as if they had known each other since birth, despite the large age gap between the two. Kazumi likes teasing Kazuko with puns, while Kazuko always berates her sister for slacking off. Kazumi is very protective of her sister, and will never allow harm to happen to her sister. If someone did anything to hurt her…they are going to have a bad time. ☯'Y. Sharpe Wellington' (TBA) Abilities ☯'Ability to Count Anything' As an abacus, Kazumi has the ability to count anything at a glance, similar to Rainman. However, the energy used to count things differ, depending on what she’s counting. * LV. 1: Can be counted by humans. ** “How many M&Ms are there in this packet?” ** “How many apples are there in this basket?” * LV. 2: Can be counted by humans, but require extra effort. ** “How many brown M&Ms are there in this packet?” ** “How many slope pieces are there in this LEGO model?” ** “How many leaves are there on this tree?” ** “How many fishes are there in this pond?” ** “How many notes are there in this song, from just listening?” ** "How many stripes are there on Reimu's panties?" * LV. 3: Can be counted by humans, but require extra effort and a tool. ** “How many meters is this building?” ** “How many degrees is the angle of this pizza wedge?” ** “How many kilograms is this donation box?” * LV. 4: Impossible, too abstract, no longer exists, or too extreme for humans to count. ** “How many grains of salt are there in this salt shaker?” ** “How many drops of water are there in this mug?” ** “How many strands of hair does Reimu have on her head?” ** “How many loaves of bread have Marisa eaten in her lifetime?” ** "How many virgins are there in this room?" ☯'Other Abilities as an Abacus' As an abacus, Kazumi has the ability to calculate any mathematical formulas really fast. She is only a few seconds slower than a modern computer. ☯'Abilities as a Tsukumogami' As included in the tsukumogami starter pack, Kazumi can regenerate her projected self. Also probably included in the tsukumogami starter pack, Kazumi has the ability to hide her human form, and appear as an abacus. ☯'Acquired Underwater Breathing' Since Kazumi spent almost 90 years sleeping under a lake, she has developed the skill to breathe underwater. Danmaku When doing danmaku, the bullets she use are abacus beads, sigmas, and bullets that are shaped like numbers. Kazumi’s fighting style tend to emphasize on ranged combat, as her main body isn’t physically fit enough to participate in closed-range combat. Though if engaged in close-range, she’ll attempt to ward off the opponent by smacking them with something close to her hands, usually an abacus. Not herself, though. Some non-card patterns Kazumi frequently uses include bullets in formation of numbers (in kanji, Arabic, or Roman), rows of bullets, and such. She sometimes uses themes revolving around superstitions relating to numbers such as the numbers 13, 4, or 666. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Splash Cards' Weaknesses ☯Vulnerability of Projected Form Kazumi’s physical form is weak. Her physical strength is even less than an average human, and she cannot take many physical hits before going down. ☯'Mental Cap' All of Kazumi’s abilities use up mental capacity. If, for some reason, Kazumi uses these abilities without resting for a continuous period, she will feel a sharp pain in her head, and will not be able to take any actions for a while. ☯'Force of Habit' The obligation to count anything when asked carries over to battle, meaning she can be distracted by simply saying these four words: “Kazumi, count these bullets!” ☯'Death by Destruction of True Form' Of course, like any other tsukumogamis, destroying her main body (the abacus) will kill her. Trivia * The name ｢数美｣ means “Number Beauty”. * Kazumi is an actual Japanese name, but the kanji ｢数美｣ is rarely used. * The surname Seki「関」is derived from the name of Edo period mathematician Seki Takakazu, who is said to be “Japan’s Newton”. * Kazumi’s appearance is partially based on Nikki from HuniePop. * Kazumi’s favorite food and abacus material is based on how Maths problems tend to include fruits, and apple seems to be the most popular fruit. For example: “John has 5 apples, he buys 2 more. How many does he have now?” * If Kazumi speaks English, she will most likely speak with a posh British accent. When she gets drunk, she would drop the posh accent and switch to Cockney instead. * If Kazumi had a Japanese voice actor, Pile (the voice of Maki from Love Live!) would be a good candidate. * 37564 is goroawase for「皆殺し」 (mi-na-go-ro-shi), which means “KILL EVERYONE” or “MASSACRE”. This number appeared in the song “Joubutsu 2000” in the form of “trois, sept, cinq, six, quatr” being repeated over and over, hence the Last Word theme selection. * If Kazumi were represented by a musical instrument, she would be a kazoo. Geddit? * The Kazumi picture shown in the profile picture is drawn by @Nori. Thanks, Nori! Gallery KazumiGetsRoasted.png Kazumi (Walfas).PNG Chibi Kazumi.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females